Destroying Eternity
by JinxedRenegade
Summary: Alexstrasza is a dragon aspect, an immortal being with immense magical power. She is confronted with her brother's rebellion laced with malice, who has set his sights on Earth, Alexstrasza's most prized creation. She swore an oath to protect all living things with her dying breath. But what will she do when she must take life in order to give life in return?
1. Intro

No one knows exactly how the universe began. Some theorize that a catastrophic cosmic explosion sent the infinite worlds spinning out into the vastness of the great darkness - worlds that would one day bear life forms of wondrous and terrible diversity. Others believe that the universe was created as a whole by a single all-powerful entity. Though the exact origins of the chaotic universe remain uncertain, it is clear that a race of powerful beings arose to bring stability to the various worlds and ensure a safe future for the beings that would follow in their footsteps.

The Titans, colossal, metallic-skinned gods from the far reaches of the cosmos, explored the newborn universe and set to work on the worlds they encountered. They shaped the worlds by raising mighty mountains and dredging out vast seas. They breathed skies and raging atmospheres into being. It was all part of their unfathomable, far-sighted plan to create order out of chaos. They even empowered primitive races to tend to their works and maintain the integrity of their respective worlds.

Ruled by an elite sect known as the Pantheon, the Titans brought order to a hundred million worlds scattered throughout the Great Abyss during the first ages of creation. The benevolent Pantheon, which sought to safeguard these structured worlds, was ever vigilant against the threat of attack from the vile extra-dimensional entities of the Twisting Nether. The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. Unable to conceive of evil or wickedness in any form, the Titans struggled to find a way to end the deamons constant threat.

In early history, there were many dragoflights (there were dragons in every color of the rainbow), yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the titans chose to shepherd the budding world.

Dragons group in five dragonflights that claim ancestry to the greatest of their kind. Each color is proud of its heritage and lineage, and remembers the name of all those who have gone before. These flights are further separated into small family groups known as broods. Each occupies and holds territory within Anion's less populated areas. Some are commonly seen; others have nearly been driven to extinction by wars among their own five great dragonflights are identified by their coloration: black, blue, bronze, green, and red.

Each of these five flights keeps secrets of its own and adheres to separate ideologies from the rest. They are led by powerful entities known as Aspects, one from each color, who rule over their flights as powerful gods looking down on their less fortunate descendants. For the most part, all dragons are of the same species with similar bone structure, anatomy, and physical capacity. Each flight, however, is distinct with different goals, interests, and ideals. The cautious traveler remembers the ancient words spoken by one of Anion's most powerful mages: Let sleeping dragons lie or risk awakening an unrelenting storm.


	2. Chapter 1

Alexstrasza intensely gazed into the large crystal ball in the center of the sparkling white marbled table. This wasn't the first time the aspects gathered to talk about the status of murozond's rebellion. It became the center of all discussion within the highborn's palace amongst the aspects and servents alike. The room had a stiffness about it, no one was happy to be there, but it had to be done.

"We've studied Murozond long enough. We cannot sit idle as innocent lives are being buried in the ash of their world. We must stop him." She held herself with an ellegance and strength that made her voice leave a lasting warmth in the air.

The other 3 aspects nodded in agreement. Ysera spoke up,

"I agree, sister. This monster must be stopped before he turns more worlds to ruin. But he does have an army of billions under his command, both dragon and seasoned warrior. are you prepared to take up arms against your kin?" Ysera was Alexstrasza's younger sister, but didn't resemble her in the slightest. Ysera's skin was a plum purple and her hair was a forest green. As well was the armor she wore of green and silver, decorated with emeralds and a tan horned head dress that shimmered in the light. While Alexstrasza's skin was a pale color and her hair was as wild and fiery as her spirit. She wore armor of crimson and gold, embroidered with rubies and fire opals aside from the large dragon's breath opal that hung around her neck. Her head dress had thick ebony horns protruding from the sides with lolling jewels draped around them.

"They have committed acts of war against the innocent, they are my kin no longer." Alexstrasza's heart felt heavier as she admitted the vile truth. She was the life-binder, the mother of dragons, the embodiment of life itself and couldn't bare the thought of war and killing, but a mother's wrath is unmatchable when her children are threatened.

"Then we wait on your command, sister."

"Rally the dragonflights"

"As you wish, your highness" Ysera bowed to her sister and dismissed herself.

"A moment of your time, my queen" Nozdormu stepped towards Alexstrasza. He had thick brown hair that was partly braided into his beard. His armor was plated gold though his chest was decorated by a tribal, wispy dragon tattoo. He smelled of old parchment and spoke rather slow. Though his most defining feature was his glowing blue eyes and singular pauldron that encased the sands of time.

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's about our troops, I'm confident in their battle prowess, but we are vastly outnumbered. The black dragonflight outnumber us 1:50. This is not something to easily over look."

"Ah but what you didn't account for is the fact that our troops will be accompanied by you, Ysera, Kalecgos and myself. We can easily compinsate for the foot soldier difference." Alexstrasza raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"What ever you say" Nozdormu bowed aswell before taking his leave.

Kalecgos stood in silence as he continued to funnel magic into the crystal to keep the picture going.

Alexstrasza glanced around the room before exiting into the lit hallway. Taking a left turn, she strode to the end of the hall. Before her was a grand balcony, to which she pushed back the velvet curtains and grasped the banister with anxiousness. Crisp night air greeted her and danced across the bridge of her nose, continuing around the rest of her face that had been bathed in moonlight. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and let the feeling of night envelop her. She was conflicted internally, on one hand, she's the mother of life and dragons, and her sole purpose is to be a defender of life. But in order to protect life, she must take it aswell. And not just any life, these lives will be of the people she once called friend, the clans she once called her ally, and she must strike at the core of the black dragonflight, her brother, Murozond himself. Was she truly prepared to lead this war? Alexstrasza shooed her doubts away as quickly as they creeped into her mind. She was a mother, and her children were being threatened. That mentality is what will help her lead this devout dragons to victory and put a stop to this senseless rebellion.

"News of Murozond's next target, m'lady"

"Bring it forth" Alexstrasza did not turn away from the arial view of the enchanted forest below them, where the ground was purple and the trees with a bright, glowing white. The consort handed her a scroll. Her eyes widened with shock as she unrolled it and read.

"Impossible, how could he have found-" her hands clenched the parchment as her mind was flooded with worry once again, but this time it was different, it was also flooded with an immeasureable amount of anger.

"Tell Ysera to hurry and meet me on the battlefield." She was curt as swirling flames of bright reds, oranges and yellows flowed all over her body, encasing her before expanding outward in a burst of light. Leaving a dragon in her place. The immense dragon is colored a deep, rich red that seems to shimmer and dance before your eyes. Her dragon form was just as regal as her human one. Jewels hung from her gold plated horns. Along with being socketed into golden bracers and claw armor. The noble head, slender and graceful, turned and regarded the consort.

"Where exactly is that?" He asked.

"The skies above Earth." With a mighty flap of her wings, she flew off the platform with great haste.


	3. Chapter 2

As Alexstrasza approached the earthern planet, she saw Murozond's army gathering in large numbers, preparing to dive into the unarmed atmosphere. The air smelled of smelted iron, mana residue and gunpowder. Doing before thinking, as was often her course of action, Alexstrasza zoomed in front of the crude army and began flapping her wings rapidly while reciting an old incantation.

"Ashna'raq tiri vi" She chanted as the opal that dangled from her neck began to brighten as it felt hotter against her chest, untill it was practically burning, and started floating upward.

"Stop her!" ordered a general, and Alexstrasza was impaled with countless spears that pierced through her armor and deep into her flesh. The pain was sharp and sudden, but she didnt let herself stop chanting. Joining the hail of spears and arrows was elemental magic. Lightning struck her that made its way up and down her spine, leaving behind open gashes that poured blood.

She could feel herself weakening, for the spell she was casting was draining her power ontop of being under fire.

She let out a billowing roar as the rain of magic and weapons came toppling down on her at their fiercest point. Flames poured from her mouth as her eyes began glowing.

"Worthless thralls! I'll do it myself!" the general flew up to Alexstrasza with the intent of ramming into her with his battle hardened horns, but as soon as they touched her, a seismic pulse of energy radiated from her broken up body that ripped and tore at the fabric of space and time. The general and the entirety of the army was blown back into another dimension. One that would surely slow down their invasion, but not to stop it entirely.

Alexstrasza was so weak she felt her limbs go limp. She got caught in Earth's gravitational pull and began plummiting towards the ground as she passed out.

She crash landed with a loud slam in an open field, leaving a colassal, steaming crater behind. The open field turned out not to be that open. It was a soccer field for a summer resident camp. The masses were in the old dining hall for breakfast, so no one witnessed her fall, but they sure heard it.

Children from the ages of 10 to 16 began to pour from the front doors to see what happened, but were quickly hurried back into the safety of the dining hall when the counsolers saw the gaping hole in the middle of the field. Three men broke free of the crowed and ran over to the crater.

"Holy shit" muttered the first man. He was tall, about 6'1 with black, shaggy hair and golden eyes.

"Jim, is there protocol for this?" the second one asked. He was about the same height as the first man, though he had shorter, strawberry blond hair and eyes bluer than the ocean.

"Protocol? Of course theres a protocol for a fucking dragon crashing into our soccer field, Jordan. Didnt you read the handbook? its right under section "youre a bloody dimwit". The third man was shorter than the first two by a 5 inches or so and had light brown hair in ringlets that sat on his head. Whos eyes were as green as the growing grass. Before Alex crashed into it, that is.

"Don't get snappy with me Henry, I was trying to make a joke." Jordan got into Henry's face with a annoyed look.

"Does this really look like the time to be joking around? you bloody idiot, i swear." Henry held his head in his palm.

Jim nudged the two of them, to get their attention back to the matter at hand. The bottoms of his converse slid against the dirt as he slid down into the ditch.

"Jim what are you thinking!?" Jordan called down to him, leaning one leg on the ledge.

"It's a real dragon, boys. Straight out of the old stories." Jim ran his hand along Alexstrasza's torso, not noticing she was bleeding everywhere due of the crimson color of her scales untill he felt his hand wet.

"And it's hurt." he said, showing his bloody hand up to his friends.

"Oh, well then this changes everything, let me just go and call a vet, im sure he'll just patch'er up and send'er off" Henry called down to Jim while wearing his signature shit-eating grin. He stuck his hands in his shorts' pockets and shrugged.

"Jim, be careful. You dont know if its still alive." Jordan slid down after Jim, and to get a closer look, because who wouldnt want to.

"It's still alive. Look, it's breathing."

"Look at those jewels... and is that armor?" Jordan examined her curiously.

"Do you think all dragons are like this? Or is it some kind of special one?"

"It's hard to tell, considering dragons arnt supossed to be real." The amount of sass in Jim's response was enough to make Jordan scoff and continue looking at Alexstrasza's jewels draped around her horns.

"What are you clowns doing down there still? Don't you know theyre waiting for us to report back" Henry slid down finally, though he stumbled and fell.

All 3 of the men peered over and examined her face. Jordan took it apon himself to sit underneath her head, allowing it to rest on his legs.

"Jordan it's not a dog, get out of there." Henry motioned for his friend to get away.

"Calm down, it's clearly hurt and needs to-"

Alexstrasza's eyes shot open. The shock sent Jim and Henry falling back onto eachother in the corner.

Jordan had a certain level of calmness about the whole thing.

"Well theres our friend" he ran his fingers along her neck and gently patted it.

"You've completely lost your marbles. COMPELTELY" Henry, still in shock, began backing out of the hole. As it was overcome with a blinding white light. The men shielded their eyes and when the light settled there was no longer a dragon's head resting on Jordan's lap, but the fiery mane of a beautiful girl.

Alexstrasza held her arm across her cut up stomach. Squinting one eye from pain she looked up into Jordan's torrenting waves of eyes and she felt her pain soothe, knowing that this beautiful man in front of her was a product of her creation. She reached up and put her other hand against his cheek, caressing it.

Looking into his eyes she saw something worth fighting for.


	4. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Alexstrasza retracted her hand from Jordans cheek and held it against her chest. turning her head, she fixed her eyes upon Jim and Henry. They were toppled ontop of eachother, still in shock./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm dreaming, tell me i'm dreaming, oh my god, it's a dragon now it's a girl, but it was a dragon and it fell from the sky but it's a girl and she's hot and half naked and oh my god." Henry paced about the ditch in hysterics./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jim rubbed his eyes and staggered to his feet brushing his pants off, though it helped little./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Elune A'dorei" Alexstrasza said in a hushed tone. It was a common greeting of her people./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""DId she just speak? What did she say? Can she understand us?" Henry ran up to Alexstrasza and knelt beside her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you understand me right now?" he searched her eyes for an answer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes" she replied and attempted a warm smile, though just raising her arm before took a lot of energy out of her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How can you? That makes no sense, you came from space." Henry looked puzzled but never broke eye contact./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Henry leave her alone, she's in no condition to be interrigated by you of all people." Jordan gently layed her head down as he got up. Alexstrasza tried to get up on her own, but failed and slammed back into the dirt. Her eyes clasped shut in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jim, get over there and help." Jordan hopped out of the ditch and turned back to see everyone watching them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry miss, but you cant stay in here." Jim picked her up and held his arms under her knees and her back. Jim carried her over to Jordan, who was waiting with open arms. After Jim handed her off, Jordan began walking across the field, away from the dining hall full of curious onlookers and to the health lodge./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jim ran ahead of him and opened the door on the nurse who sat in her swivel chair on the phone, jaw dropped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to have to call you back" she said to whoever she was on the phone with and hung up, not once looking away from Jordan who strode in holding Alexstrasza./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Take the bed over there" the nurse pointed at a neatly made cot in the far corner under a window./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jordan walked over and laid her out, making sure her head was supported by the pillows. By now Alex's eyes closed again and slipped back into her subconscious./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The nurse pulled the two of them to the side./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What on Earth is sleeping in that bed"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's a dragon lady that fell from the sky" Jim began, "well i guess it sounds crazy when i say it out loud." Jim shrugged to himself and hushed up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you help her?" Jordan asked, crossing his arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm calling the police is what I'm doing" In a swift motion, she grabbed the phone off the reciever./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh no you're not!" Jordan snatched the phone from her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you think this is a game, Jordan? do you honestly think we can keep her like some kind of pet? she fell from the SKY, the feds NEED to know this!" The nurse protested and tried to grab the phone back, but to no avail, for Jordan was much taller than she./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And do you understand what they'd do to her? They'd probably lock her up like some caged animal. They would run tests on her and God knows what else. Who's to say they wouldn't kill her just to see what makes her tick?" Jordan's voice was filled with a bitterness. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You speak as if she's an old friend of yours-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jordan cut her off/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you help her." his ton was curt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then do it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She can't stay here though, I have children coming in and out daily. It won't be safe for them... and she won't get any rest either..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Patch her up now, I'll work that out"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She can stay up in Onandaga with us" Jim butted in. Onandaga was a camper's village out in the woods. No camper's were up there now though and it was at least a 30 minute hike. It was very secluded from the rest of the camp, and hidden up there, no one would find her. It was the perfect place!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I almost don't trust you two up there with her" the nurse smirked, "Now get out of here while I get to work."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aye aye" Jordan turned, glancing one more time at Alex before pushing open the white screen door and walking out with jim following suit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The nurse took a deep breath before going to her shelf of bandages and other Rx./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are we going to tell them?" Jim asked as his steps scattered the woodchips under his feet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We can't exactly lie, they saw her for the most part. Tell them the truth. But try to avoid all the questions as much as possible. And tell the staff not to call the feds." Jordan looked towards the dining hall with his usual bright smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's the status?" Henry walked up and looked at the two of them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Katie is going to look after her for now." Jim looked back towards the health lodge./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And? what is going to happen afterwards?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She'll stay in Daga with us."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?! ohhhh nonononoonnoono way, no sirry!" Henry began protesting to the idea. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not living-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then move back to main camp."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't- wait, did you really just pick her over me?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's a person! we can't treat her like an animal, and we sure as hell won't cast her out. She could show us so much, think about what we could learn..." Jordan trailed off, eyes sparkling with the idea of the whole thing. A new world? New kinds of people? Dragons? Think of the technology! Magic?! Oh god yes, the idea of Alexstrasza fascinated Jordan beyond belief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see, I see, you want her to teach you, eh?" Henry raised his eyebrows and elbowed Jim./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're an ass, you know that right?" Jordan's high hopes were pushed to the back of his mind while he had to deal with Henry just being his usual self. Henry began walking to the dining hall doors./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah but you love me!" he called back as he entered the door and it shut behind him./p 


End file.
